1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a chip control insert for cemented carbide and ceramic inserts.
The present invention further relates to a new design for a polygonal throwaway insert to turn, profile and bore ductile, as well as super alloy materials, at moderate to high cutting speeds at low feed rates and light depths of cuts.
The present invention further relates to a polygonal throwaway indexable insert which is adapted for use with international ISO screws for securing the insert in the tool pocket.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Ther et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,171 discloses a chip control insert having parallel sides, a central aperture, and a diamond configuration. There is a planar recess below the peripheral cutting edge on each side of the insert. The insert is further equipped with a planar locating surface surrounding the central aperture with a substantial area recess intermediate the aperture and the locating surface. The locating surface has corner and intermediate radial projections with inclined side walls to provide chip breaking.
The chip breaking surfaces, as disclosed in FIGS. 2 through 6 of Ther et al., '171 are directed to a cutting edge, followed rearwardly by a planar neutral land, a planar descending entry surface, a planar floor and a planar ascending chip breaker surface. Bidirectional chip breaker surfaces are provided at the corner or nose portions of the insert.
This differs greatly from the configuration of the instant application. The chip entry surface of the instant application is concave radiused and descend in a positive manner below the periphery cutting edge of the insert. In addition, the chip breaker back wall of the instant invention is convexly radiused. There is no bidirectional chip breaker at each nose or corner potion of the insert. Accordingly, the instant invention differs from Ther et al., '171.